


Under The Pale Moonlight

by BadBoysLover



Series: What Lies Beneath [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Danessa, Dorian And Vanessa Are Meant To Be, Dorian x Vanessa, F/M, Vanerian, otp status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoysLover/pseuds/BadBoysLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there's something more that unites the seductive Dorian Gray and the mysterious beauty, Vanessa Ives. (Written for @TheHellWithinMe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> ••Based on and inspired by a storyline named #ClaireDeLune written between myself (TheHellWithinMe) and Phantom (CandorOfYouth) on Twitter.••

Sliding down obsidian sheets, her pliant hand had made her aware that her lover was gone. She had rolled over her side in her sleep, subconsciously looking for the warmth and comfort of his arms but all she had found was the faint warmness beneath her palm as she glided it over the vacant space next to her.

It took her only a few instants to perceive the lack of him beside her, as though something within her was… missing? It was very difficult to tell since the connection Dorian and Vanessa shared was rather unpredictable and mysterious.

Drowsiness was still reigning over her relaxed form as she shifted her position so she was laying on her back. Creamy eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the faint light coming in through window.

Her azure eyes darted from side to side, scanning her surroundings, slightly discerned at first until the realization of where she was dawned on her.

Then she felt it again.

The same peculiar sensation that had awakened her made itself present once more.

_Strings..._

_That_ was what she had felt.

Invisible strings were being tugged at from somewhere within her and she was almost certain that this relentless pull had been calling to her even while she was asleep.

Tossing the covers to the side, she did not hesitate to listen to it and follow her instincts. The gorgeous brunette climbed out of bed and made her way out of the room. Each silent step taking her further down the dimly illuminated hallways of the large mansion, the silken fabric of her nightgown floating behind her as the pleasant zephyr coming in from the wide open windows blew across the long corridors.

Vanessa was mid-way down the stairs when she heard the delicate notes of a piano filling the atmosphere. The otherworldly twines were drawing her in with much more magnetic force the closer she got to the spacious living room.

There he was, Dorian Gray wearing nothing but his pajamas pants, sat on a bench in front of the grand piano with a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Please, join me," his velvety voice startled her enthralled self.

How could he feel her every time she was close?

But then again, so could she perceive him whenever he was near…

She had paused under the threshold, leaning against the frame to watch him from a distance; too captivated by the scene to depart, yet, too reluctant to perturb his privacy with her presence.

"I do not wish to disturb you," she confided, unsure whether he truly wanted her to stay.

He chuckled faintly as if her words had amused him and placed the tumbler over a small table beside him, proceeding to move to the side with the aim of making enough room on the ebony leather bench for her to take a seat.

Bare feet quietly approached him, accepting his courteous invitation.

The pads of her downy fingers slid over the smooth surface of the instrument before she ran her hands down her nightgown and sat next to the attractive shirtless man.

"I used to play the piano when I was a child," Vanessa confessed, her voice sounding distant, as though she was speaking about a place that only existed in her imagination.

Dorian's almond gaze followed the absent caress she was performing over the piano keys as though he was picturing her playing one of those divine Bach, Chopin or Beethoven's melodies he liked so much.

"Do you remember any piece?" He inquired, canting his head to the side, the pale splendor of the moonlight bathing Vanessa's beautiful visage for his delight.

As sapphire hues lingered over the keys, Vanessa gave her raven head a leisure nod, memories from her mother and herself back when she was still learning how to play began to flash inside her mind. Chuckling in a subtle manner, she withdrew her lengthy phalanges from the large instrument and placed both hands over her lap; a sliver of light falling delicately over her angelic facade, giving her an almost youthful appearance.

"Barely…" She lied convincingly, not wanting to remember anymore. "I'd be thrilled to listen to anything of your liking," she suggested after a moment of silence, donning a small smile towards her lover.

"I could only think of one piece to play for you right now, Miss Ives," he replied, concealing very well the fact that he could hear the pain contained behind her words, but still, she could tell that he had noticed it and tried her best to keep herself from frowning.

Flashing a serene smile, he positioned long digits over the piano keys and started to play, each motion teeming the air with the first notes of a song Vanessa recognized immediately given that it was one of her favorite compositions.

Clair De Lune's melancholic yet romantic tune echoed in harmonious waves across the room, engulfing her senses in the most pleasant ways.

Vanessa watched Dorian in awe as he played this very well known oeuvre from the bottom of his heart, creating his very own rendition in the process. Her own vital organ pounded with elation within her chest as she listened in absolute fascination.

The expression on her lover's handsome facade was one that captivated her as much as the notes he was threading with each precise movement of his skillful fingers.

Leaning in closer to him until their shoulders were touching, her cyanic gaze shifted from Dorian's dexterous digits to his gorgeous countenance once again, studying him.

There was a certain sadness buried deep within the man she loved, Vanessa noticed, by the way in which he was playing this beautiful sonata.

She had never seen him quite like this.

Dorian wasn't exactly the reserved kind; however, there were certain things about him that he liked keeping to himself.

Music was said to be an extension of one's soul; therefore, a part of oneself was revealed during the process of either creating it or performing it. It was at present that she could see that very clearly.

Dorian had closed his eyes as Claire De Lune reached its climax and then, slowly had his deft digits whispering the last notes until its inevitable denouement.

By the time the room fell back into silence, he was panting. He had been so immersed in this heartfelt piece that she was still astonished by the way in which he had winded up.

She was utterly mesmerized by the intensity and passion her beloved had displayed during his performance and she was sure that she had been able to see his very soul as Dorian poured everything he had into that one melody, which had her wondering if he had ever showed this side of himself to someone else.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone play the piano quite like you," Vanessa finally spoke, disrupting the silent ambiance, her hand laying upon his shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze.

Dorian lifted his caramel eyes to her cerulean ones, insentience giving away that he had completely forgotten she was even there to begin with.

After a couple of seconds, an enchanting smile etched upon the corners of his thin lips as he reached up for her dainty hand, lifting it to place a tender kiss on its back.

"Well, I've never played the piano for someone quite like you before," the passion burning so brightly within his tawny gaze was enough to send a ripple of heat upon Vanessa's cheeks. "I'm more than pleased to have you as my audience."

How it was even possible that he looked more handsome than ever under the silvery moonlight. It could not be legal for a man to possess such mesmerizing charm and beauty… Although she had to admit the fact that she loved Dorian Gray for more than only his captivating exterior.

Something about him was simply… irresistible to her; the way in which her heart was beating at that moment was enough to prove that she was not merely attracted to his good looks.

Furtively, she glanced down at those tempting lips of his, wishing the softness of them were molded against her own in such feverish fashion that he could take her very breath away in a matter of milliseconds.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Vanessa bestowed a warm smile without removing her hand from his, even though she had to breathe in slowly in order to hold back a shiver as endless ripples of delightful electricity claimed possession of her svelte figure.

By his words, she knew that he was telling her how special she was to him and that made her heart flutter with pure joyfulness.

That was a first…

His touch caused goosebumps to emerge upon her creamy skin until she felt that it was too much to take and had to politely withdraw her delicate hand from her lover's before drawing a quiet breath in.

"You're very talented. Anyone would be very fortunate to listen to you. I know I am…"

"I could never play this way for anyone but you, Miss Ives." The formal way in which he persisted on addressing her amused her because she knew that he was only teasing her. "You are simply breathtaking, Vanessa," he whispered, dragging the pad of his thumb across her cheek, his ocher eyes glinting with pure fascination. "I would do anything to have you smiling like this every night."

She hadn't even taken notice that she was smiling until Dorian mentioned it which brought yet another rush of warmth to her cheeks, turning them into a darker shade of pink.

What she felt with Dorian Gray couldn't be compared to anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't even begin to describe how his words affected her every single time or how her heart blissfully melted whenever he touched her skin.

She wasn't used to anyone having that kind of magnificent power over her, the power that only her beloved's compliments and touch were able to exert with such might upon her.

Incapable of holding back any longer, she glided her pliant hand away from his entrancing touch and placed her fingers over the white keys.

She couldn't answer, she couldn't speak.

_He simply made her feel so much…_

**_Too much._ **

What was she supposed to say when there were no words capable of expressing such mystifying feelings?

As if she was following some inner melody, she began to play something unknown to the ears of strangers, and even to her own.

Nothing could explain the unfamiliar song created by her fingers as they smoothly hit the polished onyx and ivory keys of the piano. Never in her life had she been able to produce anything as harmonious as what was pouring out of her soul at that moment.

Closing nacreous eyelids, the thread of tuneful notes danced across the room until the hypnotizing tune reached its pinnacle and finally met a peaceful demise, allowing complete silence to reign over in the mansion thereafter.

With a profound breath in, she found herself breaking out of the rapturous trance in which she had been deeply submerged in. Inching her bright blue eyes open with a couple of leisure blinks, she murmured —more to herself than to her lover— in a voice laced with absolute stupefaction. "I didn't know I had that in me."

When she finally came back to reality, she noticed that Dorian was watching her quietly. With a slow tilt of her head, she cast a glance his way, curious as to why he had not say a word just yet.

And what she saw melted her inwardly.

Dorian was unable to tear his perplexed gaze away from her. It was as if he was under some sort of spell from which he couldn't be shaken off. However, the smile curling his enticing lips a moment later made her stomach somersault.

"You never cease to amaze me," he finally admitted in a voice that confirmed Vanessa's conjectures, his almond hues piercing into hers.

Without further words, Dorian's hand flew upwards, hooking itself at the nape of his lover's neck so he could bring her beautiful face down to his, crushing his velvety lips heatedly against her own. Her breath hitched in her throat, shocked by the abrupt vehemence he was displaying.

Dorian was a spontaneous, passionate man, which was one of the things she loved the most about him, but she had never seen him like this before. Tonight, he was fiercely ardent, kissing her to the point of making her lose herself in his possessive claim.

Both of her hands were cradling his face now, returning the fervent kiss with just as much delirious zeal and, oh god, the fiery fire that kiss was awakening inside her…

His dark velvety taste danced upon the smooth surface of Vanessa's tongue, erasing her every thought with its heady effect. Her silky palms slithered down his toned chest, exploring the hard planes of his muscles until she reached his muscular abdomen, lingering just above his waist. With a soft moan, she pulled away, realizing that she had completely forgotten to breathe.

Dorian Gray was, without a shred of doubt, her most favorite kind of poison…

In that very instant, as Vanessa tried her hardest to calm herself, she became aware of the fact that the insubstantial threads that had brought her there were pulsing and slowly embracing the two of them. With perplexity, Vanessa realized that those invisible filaments were glowing and little by little, entwining with Dorian's.

That was the first time something like that had happened.

The soft pad of Dorian's thumb traced her plump bottom lip as he stared at it with unadulterated desire, causing Vanessa's heart beats to hasten.

This time, Vanessa was the one kissing her beloved Dorian without warning, further fueling the fire between them with their endless longing for one another.

She shuddered with bliss at how wonderful it was to feel the riveting electricity flowing through the ethereal strings intensifying and binding them securely together as they kissed under the pale moonlight. Any trace of sadness they had both felt before was replaced by the fact that they had each other now...


End file.
